High Above Me
by yesplease3
Summary: A little one shot/songfic between Sam and Quorra on a rainy morning. Might be something more if I get good feedback :D. Sorry, horrible with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I posted this because I was getting tired of the lack of Quorra/Sam fics XD. This is possibly a oneshot, and possibly not. It just all depends on whether you the people like it. Or even If someone wanted to do a follow up story that's cool too! Reviews equal love yo! Also I put it as Mature more as a "just in case" kind of thing. This is not really a full songfic, I'm just adding in sections of the song that inspired me to write this. I am aware that the lyrics are out of order in places, I just wanted to add the appropriate line where I thought it was due ya know?

ALSO: I do not own anything Tron. I wish I did, and even though I am a straight female, I do wish I owned Olivia Wilde. Alas, I do not XD.

_She's blood, flesh and bone_

_No tucks or silicone,_

_She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound_

_But somehow I can't believe_

_That anything should happen_

_I know where I belong,_

_And nothing's gonna happen._

The sound of rain hitting the window was soft and calming. The fresh smell that came with it had somehow found its way into the luxurious apartment, giving a relaxing mood to this perfect moment.

There laid Sam Flynn, turned on his side, arm loosely flung over a girls hip. No, not just any girl, _THE _girl... _HIS _girl. The beautiful ISO that was still fast asleep, her back against the mattress, face turned to him and short black hair fanned out around her.

It was already late morning, hours had passed the time that he was supposed to be at work. Normally he would get a good ass-chewing by Alan, but he had been on especially good behavior lately and he was sure the older man would understand one day. Sam couldn't ruin a perfect morning by rushing off to work and risking waking the most beautiful woman beside him.

Silently he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his cell, quickly texting a fast explanation to Alan:

'**Spending the day with Quorra. Sorry for the late heads up, was occupied.'**

Sam sent the message, replaced the phone back on the table, and returned his arm around Quorra's waist.

_'Cause she's so high..._

_High above me, she's so lovely_

_She's so high,_

_Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite_

Fingers delicately traced the outline of her stomach muscles. Running up from the top of her black, lacy panties up to the base of her bra and back down. He was careful not to touch anywhere supper sensitive to startle her awake. Sam cherished her more than anything else in the world (including his dog and that was a huge development for him) and he would never take advantage of her in this kind of situation. Not until he knew, without a doubt, that she would be his.

Skimming over Quorra's belly button, he reminisced of last night. Things had gotten hot and passionate between the two of them, clothes were abandoned quickly and they all but stumbled into the bedroom. Sam remembered how she climbed into his lap, with nothing but her underwear on, and slowed down their kiss. With this she infused something far more special than lust or want. The feeling was foreign yet not unwelcome. It was almost akin to love, something he had never felt before outside of family.

It snapped Sam back into reality at the situation, and he quickly halted their progress to doing the deed. Normally he would take advantage of a situation like that and have sex with the girl that was egging him on, but this was different. This was Quorra. He knew that deep down, after only three months in the real world, that she wasn't ready for sex, no matter how much she believed she was. Sam wanted it to be perfect with her. He wanted to make love to her, not fuck her. He also wanted to make sure she didn't feel obligated to be with him.

_What could a guy like me_

_Ever really offer?_

_She's perfect as she can be_

_Why should I even bother._

__Slowly Sam looked back up at Quorra's face, only to have two large, blue eyes staring at him. A smile was on her face and slowly a few butterflies unleashed an assault in his stomach. Only she could make him feel like a nervous boy again.

_...like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite..._

"I thought I would wake up to you gone." Quorra's voice was soft, still sleep-fogged. Sam couldn't help but chuckle. "I didn't want to leave you. What can I say? Your so damn sexy in the morning." he said lightly as he brushed her bangs out of her face. His statement achieved a few giggles. She gently nudged him over and laid herself half on him half off. Propped up on her arm, she leaned down and kissed him.

"Oh really?" she asked and she pulled away, biting her lip.

Sam didn't answer and instead just looked at her, eyes sparkling. "Somethings changed about you Sam Flynn." Quorra stated with a hint of concern at the behavior change.

_...She's so high, high above me_

_She's so lovely..._

Smiling mischievously, Sam picked her up off the bed, flung her over his shoulder and walked out of the room. "I'm starving, lets make some breakfast."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I apologize ever so sincerely about my absense and my false promises to update ages ago. Never Fear! I am working on finishing the new chapter now and it should be up within 48 hours!

Lets breathe some life into the Tron Community yo!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yep, this took way to long to update. I fail. Totally. Fail. Hopefully my updates will come sooner and sooner since I finally have a good idea about where I want this story to go. Please feel free to offer up suggestions!

Disclaimer: As per usual, I do not own anything Tron. Except a poster.

With a soft _thump,_Sam placed Quorra in one of the stools by the kitched bar and walked over to the cabinets where he proceeded to pull out an array of cooking supplies. He grabbed a box of bisquick pancake mix, milk, eggs and blueberries. While he was doing this, Quorra snatched the small remote from the countertop and used it to turn on the stereo system and blast 'Breathe Carolina' throughout the appartment.

This illicited a smile from Sam, reminding him that only after a few months of living with him she already knew his habits by heart. He remembers telling her one day how he loves to have music playing while he cooks and she responded, "Life is far more interesting when it has a soundtrack. Atleast that was how it was on the Grid."

With dance music in the air, Sam poured oil in the skillet with one hand while drinking from the milk carton in the other, all the while dancing in place to the beat. Quorra watches him and giggles at his antics.

Since their arrical from the Grid, Sam has taken up the responsibility of trying to teach the Iso how to do random tasks that daily life might require. One of which is cooking. Turns out, Quorra is just as deadly with a knife as she is with an identity disc. After several cuts and burns, Sam gave her the honorary job of taste-tester, where their lives were sure to remain unharmed.

He begins to mix the batter while Quorra pops berry after berry into her mouth. His attention is so focused on the food that she takes the oppurtunity to ping a blueberry off his forehead. Sam puts on a face of mock hurt to which she laughs at and does her best impression of his voice, "Oh common, don't be such a wus."

Hearing the light patter of paws on the wood floor, her gaze is diverted to the ground where Sam's dog Marvin is trying to get her attention. Leaning over she attempts to try petting him but fails, nearly falling in the process. Straightening back up to tell Sam that she believes that the stools are much too tall to perfom their duty well, but only gets as far as, "You know, I..." before a spoonful of batter smacks her in the face. Dumbstruck, she just stares as Sam's body is racked with spasms of laughter. Doubling over, he has to keep a hand on the counter to keep his balance.

Looking back up at her he tries to speak, "I... (laugh) I'm sorry... (laugh) You just... (laugh) You look so...". Trying to compose himself he grabs a damp cloth and walks around the bar towards her. Still chuckling as he gently touches her face, "Here, let me help".

Smiling, Quorra lifts a hand up to her face to wipe some of the batter off and ends up tasting some of it. Her eyes roll back as she enjoys the flavor. Sam lifts an eyebrow at her and in a low voice asks, "Good?". She nods and he smiles, gently rubing his thumb across her cheek and tasting some for himself.

Soon, majority of her face is clean of the offending food, but Sam doesn't stop carressing it. Losing himself in the deep pools of her eyes, all he can say is, "Beautiful."

Blushing a deep scarlet, Quorra turns her face away from him, embarrassed that her body now gives away her feelings. That was a plus side to being on the Grid for her. One of the few.

"Hey," Sam says softly, rubbing her arms in an effort to make her feel comfortable. She would have these moments from time to time, feelings of being overwhelmed, feelings of being human. Moments that he loved, even though he knew that they could be difficult for her to handle at times, they showed him that the emotional and physical barriers of calculations and programing from the Grid where broken the moment that she stepped out of Flynn's arcade. Not to be confused, she was always something unique there, something created from far more than just data, but here she became so much more.

Their thoughts seem to run along the same line, for Quorra's downcast eyes rested on the sight of her Iso mark. Still pulsing with its ethereal blue light.

A concerned look appeared on her face, "Sam, why is it still here? Shouldn't it be gone?"

Sam thought for a moment, "It's a part of who you are, Quorra. You can't take it away any more than I can remove my birthmark."

"But what am I? I bleed like you, I breathe like you. Still, there are things that seperate us. I can't even get sick..." she trails off with a look of longing on her face. As if getting sick is something to wish for. Still, Sam couldn't stop but smile as he remembers when he got food poisoning from the same food he shared with her a few weeks back. The amount of care she took of him during that time could rival any nurse.

With a small, defeated tone she continued, "And this damn mark, it won't leave. I have to cover it up so

other users don't freak out. What am I?" she repeated. "Am I even human?".

Gently, Sam tugged on her chin, forcing her to look back at him. "Your something better."

After catching a few of her tears with his fingers, he kissed her. Slow and with all of the emotions he could muster, hoping to show her how he feels to convince her of her worth. Pulling back just slightly, Sam gazed at her closed eyes and let the most powerful words he could ever say slip from his lips, "I Love you."

Quorra's eyes flew open in shock, her mouth hung open in a small gasp but no sound came out.

She may be new to the whole user thing, but if there was one thing that reading books ever told her, it was that those three words were the largest proclamation of care and devotion one could ever give another. It was not a phrase to be thrown around lightly.

Happiness swelled within her and her heart beat fast and strong as she pulled him back down to her lips. "I love you too," she whispered.


End file.
